1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to cargo container ships and, more particularly, to the placement of elastomeric inserts in the cavities of bottom foundation fittings or sockets installed in the decks of the ships, whereby foreign material is prevented from entering the socket cavities and whereby the accessibility and the utility of the deck sockets are maintained for use of lashing binders.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
As far as applicant is aware, the cavities of sockets on container ships remain exposed to the elements for inclusion therein of debris, water that forms into ice, etc., thereby requiring manual removal thereof before the lashing binder knuckle can be inserted into the socket cavity for lashing the container to the ship's deck.